


ice ice baby

by margosfairyeye (Skittery)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Ice Play, Kinktober, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sweat, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittery/pseuds/margosfairyeye
Summary: After Michael tries unsuccessfully to fix Alex's broken AC on a very hot day, Alex finds another way for them to cool down...-- --Fill for Kinktober Day 11: Temperature Play
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	ice ice baby

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Kinktober Day 11: Temperature Play

“How’s it going?” Alex asked, striding towards Michael, who was bent over Alex’s broken-down air conditioning equipment, and handing him a glass of water. It was hot, the hottest day of the summer so far, so of course that was when the central air had broken. Alex had barely mentioned it on the phone to Michael that morning, a minor irritation, but Michael had shown up an hour later, dressed in dirty jeans and a white t-shirt with a toolbox in his hands. 

That had been a few lust-filled hours ago. 

“Whoever designed this apparently had no desire for it to be serviceable using actual human tools.” Michael took the glass and took a drink. He was dripping sweat, his shirt wet with it, and Alex wanted to lick every inch of Michael’s skin that he could see. 

“You think aliens designed my air conditioner?” Alex asked skeptically. 

“No, if aliens designed it, I could probably fix it,” Michael quipped, annoyed. “I think sadistic capitalist monsters designed your air conditioner.”

Alex tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile. It was nice, having Michael just come over to fix something, like they were just a normal couple. It was good. Even if watching Michael bend over the air conditioning equipment, wet with sweat, had kept Alex distracted the entire day—distracted and turned on. “Wanna take a break?” 

Michael considered, looking Alex up and down appraisingly, then shook his head slowly. “It’s hot as hell, I should probably keep trying a little longer.” He took another drink of the water, then poured the remainder of the glass over his head, shaking out his curls as the water dripped through them and down his chest like a fucking porn intro. 

He handed the glass back to Alex like it was nothing, and Alex swallowed hard, gripping the empty glass so tightly he thought he might break it. Michael gave him a devious smile and picked up a wrench, and Alex was filled with a confusing mixture of fondness and annoyance and arousal. 

Michael bent over the broken equipment again, looking at something Alex couldn’t see—not that Alex was looking anywhere other than Michael’s ass, angled towards him invitingly. Michael’s shirt slipped up and his jeans slipped down as he tried something, exposing the swath of skin right above Michael’s ass, slick with sweat as the sun beat down on them. Alex could step forward and press his mouth to that skin, could peel the jeans off of Michael and run his tongue over Michael’s asshole and—except Alex was getting sticky just standing outside, and it was far too hot for any of that while they were directly under the sun. 

“Motherfuc—” Michael threw the wrench on the ground, looking incredibly annoyed. Alex couldn’t fix the air conditioner, but he thought maybe he could fix the annoyance. 

“Take a break,” Alex said firmly.

Michael opened his mouth to argue, then shut it after taking a look at Alex’s face. He shrugged. “Sure.”

Alex led Michael back inside. With the air conditioning broken, the inside of the house was almost as bad as outside, except that inside, they were free of the direct heat of the sun. Michael was fanning himself with the bottom of his t-shirt, and Alex licked his lips at the tease of more skin. 

“Bedroom,” he said, pointing even though Michael knew the way. “I have to get something first.” 

“Oh, yeah? What thing?” Michael sauntered up to him, his lips slightly parted, getting into Alex’s space. Alex could smell the sweat and rain of him, and it was far more intoxicating than it had any right to be. 

“Bedroom,” Alex repeated, smiling as Michael looked him up and down, like he was the one who looked like a fucking porn intro right now. “And take everything off. I’ll be right there.”

Michael nodded, looking satisfied with not finding out the answer. He pulled his shirt over his head, raising an eyebrow as he walked backwards towards the bedroom, slowly working his belt off. Alex grinned and went to his kitchen, pulling open the freezer and grabbing the ice bucket that had come with a cocktail set he never used. He filled the bucket with ice cubes, barely sweating in the heat of the apartment. Perfect. 

When Alex got to the bedroom, Michael was naked, as requested, standing awkwardly next to the bed. Alex put the bucket down on his nightstand and gave Michael a questioning look. “Get on the bed,” Alex said. “You know I don’t mind your sweat.” 

Michael snorted and climbed onto the bed, draping himself on his back across the middle of it. Alex took a minute to look at him, at the slick skin on display. He pulled his own shirt over his head and sat down on the bed, then removed his pants and his prosthesis, sighing at how much better it felt to be completely naked in the heat. 

“I figured since it was so hot, we could try something,” Alex said and Michael raised an eyebrow. “You trust me?” Michael nodded. “Close your eyes, and keep them closed.”

Michael did what he asked, and Alex picked an ice cube out of the bucket, running his fingers around it to melt it a little bit. He repositioned himself lying next to Michael and pressed his fingers to Michael’s neck, dragging them down to his collarbone. He could feel the heat coming off of Michael’s skin, the warmth beneath his fingertips.

“Alex, it’s too hot,” Michael started to complain, and Alex touched the ice cube to his collarbone, following the same path as his fingers. “Oh.”

Alex watched as Michael shivered, and lifted the ice from Michael’s skin. “Is this okay?” 

Michael nodded enthusiastically, and Alex could see his breathing increase with anticipation. 

Alex dragged the ice cube across Michael’s chest, skirting his nipples but getting close enough that they perked up responsively. He touched the cold to Michael’s nipple and lifted it off quickly, replacing it with the heat of his mouth. Michael’s breath caught and he squirmed, exhaling sharply. Alex repeated it, slicking the ice across Michael’s nipples and chasing it with his tongue. 

Michael’s cock twitched, and Alex grinned. He kept his tongue against Michael’s nipple, biting lightly when it seemed like Michael was getting too used to the sensations, eliciting a low moan. He moved the ice suddenly to Michael’s stomach, sliding it lower, creating a cold puddle across Michael’s stomach and hip bones, watching the water slide over Michael’s abs.

“Still too hot?” Alex asked facetiously, grabbing a new ice cube and rubbing it against Michael’s nipples. He could feel himself getting hard, enjoying the way Michael responded.

Michael shivered and shook his head. Alex nodded and lowered his hand to Michael’s balls, cupping them and just holding his hand still there while the other hand kept applying the ice to Michael’s skin in short bursts. Once he could feel sweat starting to bead under his still hand, he moved it away, and touched the ice to the inside of Michael’s thighs in turn. Michael inhaled sharply, whining slightly at the touch of the ice, his cock fully hard. 

Alex chased the ice with his tongue again, licking across Michael’s thighs, sucking at the point where they joined his pelvis and pressing the ice to his hips bone, while Michael breathed heavily and canted his hips up towards Alex. 

Michael tugged at Alex’s hair and Alex let himself be pulled up, dropping the ice back into the bucket and draping his body over Michael’s despite the uncomfortable warmth of the room. Michael had obediently not opened his eyes, and he hummed happily when Alex caught Michael’s lips in a kiss. Alex ran his tongue along Michael’s lower lip until Michael parted his lips, deepening the kiss. He pressed his hips down, grinding their cocks together, both of them gasping at the sudden friction. 

Alex pulled back, too quickly, leaving Michael leaning up into the air, trying to chase Alex’s hips. Alex smiled, and picked up another melting ice cube, running it along Michael’s neck, lingering at the points right under his ear, watching Michael shiver and moan. 

After a moment, he dragged the ice down Michael’s chest again, chasing the line of water with his tongue, stopping just short of Michael’s cock. Alex rolled off of Michael onto his side again, pulling a much smaller ice cube from the bucket and slipping it into his mouth. He let it melt a little bit, enjoying the feeling of the cold ice on his tongue, and leaned over Michael, licking at the head of Michael’s cock gently with his now cold tongue. Michael groaned, trying to buck up further into Alex’s mouth, but Alex leaned back, holding down Michael’s hip against the bed. He licked at Michael’s cock again, this time letting his tongue curl around it so the ice cube in his mouth just barely touched Michael’s skin. 

“Oh, fuck, okay,” Michael said, moaning around the words. 

Alex smiled inwardly, continuing to lick at Michael’s cock and press the ice against it lightly. He let Michael thrust into his mouth a little bit, easing his hold on Michael’s hip, sliding his tongue and the ice cube down Michael’s cock. Michael’s hips twitched, and Alex could feel his own cock leaking as Michael moaned. He kept licking Michael’s cock until the ice cube had melted, and then ran his tongue against the colder skin until Michael’s hips thrust up hard, and then Alex pulled off. 

“Open your eyes, if you want,” Alex said, moving up the bed towards Michael.

Michael opened his eyes cautiously and Alex let Michael pull him up into a kiss, the taste of the ice and Michael’s precum on Alex’s tongue. Alex knit his fingers into Michael’s hair, tugging on the damp curls as Michael turned onto his side and pulled at Alex’s hips until they could grind against each other again, slipping one arm under Alex’s side for leverage. 

Michael dropped his hand between them, smoothing down Alex’s own sweat-slicked skin and wrapping around his cock. Michael stroked Alex slowly, still rocking his hips against Alex’s, kissing him deeply. 

“Want you to fuck me,” Michael said breathlessly, pulling away, “but it’s too fucking hot.”

Alex had to admit, there wasn’t much to do with the ice that could change the overall temperature of the room, and Michael’s hand felt good around his wanting cock. Alex lowered his hand to Michael’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the head, making Michael gasp and pause his motions to tease Alex the same way Alex was teasing him. 

“This is good, too,” Alex said, moaning and rocking towards Michael’s hand. 

Michael waited until Alex wrapped his hand around Michael’s cock to do the same with Alex’s, and then both of them were holding tightly to each other’s cocks, stroking firmly and in the same rhythm. Alex kept his other hand gripped firmly in Michael’s hair, pulling lightly while Michael’s other hand pressed against Alex’s back, holding them together. 

Alex moaned against Michael’s lips. Their hands were trapped between them, jostled by the grinding motions of their hips, pressing together with each stroke of each other’s cocks. Alex could feel sweat dripping between them, and it didn’t even matter, because it all felt so good. 

Michael cried out loudly, breaking off the kiss and resting his forehead against Alex’s as his hips stuttered and he came, shuddering, into Alex’s hand. Michael grinned, breathing heavily, his hand momentarily stilling, and then he swiped his hand through the mess on Alex’s, using his own cum as further lubricant as he started to strip Alex’s cock again. Alex kept a light grip on Michael’s cock, fisting his hand tightly in Michael’s hair, pumping his hips against Michael as he groaned and came over Michael’s fingers. 

Alex moaned as Michael continued to work his cock over until it started to soften, covered in both of their cum. Michael pulled him into a kiss again, and Alex loosened his grip in Michael’s hair, letting his palm rest on the back of Michael’s neck instead. Michael shivered slightly at the contact as they pulled apart, gripping each other’s messy hands in between their bodies, holding on tightly to each other. 

“Good break,” Michael said, breathing heavily, and Alex grinned. 

They gripped each other until the heat was too much, and then rolled away from each other, freeing their hands and keeping contact with their fingertips. 

“I should go back out there,” Michael said eventually, stretching. “Way too hot to give up on trying to fix the damn thing.”

Alex considered. As much as he’d liked the eye candy of Michael working outside, it was still extremely hot, and the air conditioner didn’t seem to be as susceptible to Michael’s charms. “Or,” he said, “I can call the ac maintenance company, and we could shower, and nap through the afternoon. And then when the sun sets, and it’s cooler, I can fuck you just the way you want.”

Michael hummed, blinking at Alex, his mouth slowly turning up in a smile. “Yeah, that sounds much better.” 

He squeezed Alex’s fingers between his, and Alex felt an immediate swooping sensation in his stomach that was part lust and part pure happiness. Maybe he would even put off calling the maintenance company—the heat definitely wasn’t  _ all _ bad. 


End file.
